Save Me
by elisabella442001
Summary: What if Voldemort didn't die at all? How are James and lily still alive? What's up with dumbledore? Who's the stranger who suddenly comes to No. 4 privet drive? And Where IS Harry? DarkHarry. eventual Drarry. Wolfstar. SeverusxTonks. Alive Jily. Evil Dumbles. Dark twins.
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer-_** i don't own any characters except ones i might create later on for the story. all rights go to JK Rowling. noo copy right infringement is intended.

 _ **A/N-**_ this is completely AU. suggestions and criticism welcome but not ones like ' please stop continuing this story." if you don't like it, don't read it. that's it.

 ** _Prologue:_**

31 october 1981

"lily, go. Take Harry and run. RUN! I'll hold him off."

"But James, where do I take him? The portkey is not working. Dumbledore's coming. What do I do ?!" Lily sobbed.

A tall figure with emerald green eyes along with a frantic woman with heavy lidded eyes and dark curly hair emerged from the back door with another 2 figures who resembled james and lily and were oddly dazed.

"FATHER! MOTHER! Thank Salazar! Please father help us keep Harry safe." Lily sobbed, hugging them both with Harry sandwiched in between.

They both hug her back and the male figure kisses her on the forehead while the female takes the baby and attempte to keep him calm.

"Grandpa Voldy! Grandma Bella! What 'appen?Papa sad. Momma cry." an innocent voice piped up.

"oh Darling. Oh my sweet baby. Don't worry. Everything is 't worry. Go to Sleep." And she begins singing a lullaby to calm the baby down. And eventually baby Harry sleeps.

"now what Tom? Dumbledore is coming. We need to hurry Tom. I can't Lose him. Better he grows up without us, with dumbledore's lies than _DIE_. We can't lose harry Tom. He is just a baby." Bellatrix whispers, in a panic.

Tom hugs them all and then says, " we won't bella, we won't. Lily, James these two people will take your place. They have all your memories, they believe themselves to be you, now the fake lily will die for Harry leading Albus to believe you triggered a blood protection and and that I died, but I will be alive and you both won't be alive so we all will be alive. He'll leave Harry alone, most probably placing him somewhere else, where we will rescue him from. Okay?"

"but father can't we leave? All of us? Won't it be safer?"

"no child. We have to leave Harry for now. He will grow suspicious otherwise. You both have to die if only a fake death. This is the only way to ensure Harry's survival."Tom said sadly.

" come one sweetheart, father's right. We need to leave."

Then they both hug Harry before placing him in his crib and kissing his forehead and say,

" we'll come back sweetheart, we'll save you."

Then Tom said something is parseltongue, and created another Tom Riddle and bellatrix lestrange and then with a hissed Parseltongue spell, they were all whisked away in darkness. And not a moment too soon for as soon as they vanished, Dumbledore knocked down the door.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter -1_**

31 july 1986

The sky is dark outside. There's soft snoring coming from uncle Vernon and aunt petunia's bedroom.

Harry suddenly jolts awake.

He is remembering a dream. It was a good one, he could remember people. It had happened for the first time.

He remembers his grandpapa Tom, or as he liked to call him( just to his annoyance), Grandpa Voldy. He remembered his daddy, momma, his uncle Sev, uncle Padfoot, Uncle Peter, Uncle Moony. Then there's his Grandmomma Bella. There was some sort of party going on. There was a cake. And decorations.

Which reminded him, it was his birthday today. Judging by the darkness it was most probably 12:00 am.

He quietly tiptoed to the cupboard door and turned the handle. It was sometimes left open, and Harry snuck food into his cupboard whenever it was.

He was lucky, it WAS open.

His accidental magic casting silencing and notice me not charms around him, he tiptoed as quiet as he could, not wanting to wake the dursleys. He reached the fridge, and looked around for something that won't be missed.

He caught site of fruits, he took an apple, a banana, 2 carrots and some pieces of lettuce. Then he brought out the plastic water bottle he hid in the cupboard and filled it with water. Another one was filled with juice. Another one was filled with milk, feeling satisfied, and not wanting to risk anything more, he took the food back to his cupboard.

Once inside, he thought of the dream. It filled him with happiness.

He had wondered where his family was when he'd first had the dream. He had gone to aunt petunia to ask about his parents. But he'd never made _THAT_ mistake again in his life.

Getting 20 slaps was enough to make you realize not to make a mistake again.

Sadly though, it had taken him 40 more slaps until he'd realized that he should not utter even one single word or he would be done for.

His life was very sad indeed. He'd fantasized about being treated the same way as Dudley, but Uncle Vernon had made that right immediately.

He _WAS_ a freak after all. He was a burden on his relatives, though he had tried to make them love him when he was younger.

Didn't work.

Now, he was their personal slave. Cooking, cleaning, gardening, you name it, Harry would be doing it.

He often wondered why his relatives hated him, never got any answer though.

But then he couldn't do anything he supposed. His parents were dead, they were his only Family. He had to hold out until he was of age and had a job. Then he could move out and live happily ever after.

For now, he settled with singing "happy birthday to me" In low tones and picked out the banana and ate it. Washing it down with a mouthful of water, juice and milk, he settled down to sleep.

After all, aunt petunia would come to wake him up at 6:00 am tomorrow. He needed to get rest. it wouldn't do to burn the food after all...


	3. Chapter 3

"UP! GET UP NOW!" Aunt petunia's shrill voice woke him up in the wee hours of the morning. It was six in the morning and Harry was still half-asleep. He was used to waking up this early though.

He groggily got up and went to the bathroom to shower and get dressed and freshen up in 10 minutes.

The Dursleys didn't like it if he took long showers. Sometimes he never even got to shower.

He went to the kitchen where aunt petunia was taking a glass of water out of the microwave and mixing a slice of lemon in it. She scowled at him and told him to hurry up and make breakfast and clean the kitchen. Harry sighed but got to work. _Quick and fast_. That was the key to peace in this blasted house.

He made sure to time everything right so that he was out of the kitchen before uncle Vernon and Dudley came down to eat but also that the food remained warm so that uncle Vernon had one less excuse to beat him that day. Not that it helped much; his uncle sometimes faked excuses just to beat him. And he was Dudley's personal punching bag.

By 8:00 am, uncle Vernon and a still asleep Dudley were downstairs for breakfast and harry, with his stale piece of bread and glass of water had rushed out back to his cupboard.

Quick as lighting, he ate the apple from his stash and washed it down with water, juice and milk again. Then he ate the piece of bread too. He didn't get much food so he wouldn't give up any piece of food he had. food was food and harry was hungry year long.

His uncle had left for work at around 10:00 am and he had been handed out a long list of chores for him to complete by aunt petunia.

He often wondered how the chores never got finished despite the fact that he worked every single moment of every single day.

At around 8:00 pm, he made dinner and went back to his cupboard and aunt petunia gave him a glass of water and a peach and waited until he ate to take the plastic utensils away then locked the door. The family ate in fine china everyday which harry wasn't allowed near, except to clean and wash it of course.

Uncle Vernon was late today. Harry knew he would show up drunk. He just knew it and he also knew he would get the beating of his life today. And he wasn't looking forward to it one bit.

He knew it was hopeless but he still prayed to god to not be beaten.

True enough, uncle Vernon crashed into the house at around midnight, completely drunk.

He headed straight for Harry's cupboard. He took him out by the hair and beat him with his belt before punching his mouth and stomach and kicking him. When he was satisfied, he threw him in and locked the cupboard.

Once again, Harry fell asleep wishing for someone to come take him away from this hellhole before he died.

And the way his life was going, he felt it would be pretty soon.


	4. Chapter 4

31 July 1987

His birthday again.

He was seven now. And utterly miserable.

He had tried to run away so many times, but he _always_ ended up back here _somehow_.

Of course he had gotten beaten up for disappearing for whole days.

His dreams had gotten better since the last year. He could remember almost everything from his childhood now. All his family. All the family friends.

And his friends. It was weird but he missed his friends. Even though he was only one year old at the time.

But he wanted Neville and Draco. And his parents. And his grandparents. his aunt minnie even. Even though he barely knows or remembers them. He just wanted _someone, anyone_ , to take him away from here.

At this point, he would even welcome a _kidnapper_ if he would just take him away from here.

He woke up at dawn, slaved away all day (sometimes even night) and twice a week, Vernon used him as his plaything. Yes, he had been raped at the mere age of six.

Harry was miserable and he was murderous.

He was tired of this family. Yet he was stuck here.

Because for whatever fucking reason, _he just couldn't leave!_

And he cursed is luck everyday for this. He prayed more than ever these days. But it was of no use.

If god hadn't helped him till now, well he didn't think he was going to be rescued any time soon. He had the worst luck and he honestly hated humans at this point.

Only one person was good to him.

And that was their neighbor, Mrs. Figg. On Dudley's birthday, she babysat him so the Dursleys could go out and she was very nice to him for some reason.

She fed him really really well, let him watch television and play video games too. She even played other types of games with him. And for that one day, everything was okay.

But Dudley's birthday had passed and harry was miserable again.

He was in his cupboard and he knew he would again get used today. It was one of those days.

He was right. Vernon did abuse him. He was also beaten very badly.

He prayed once again before he went to sleep, still thinking that they would go unanswered.

If only he knew how wrong he was.

* * *

*Riddle manor*

Voldemort had called an emergency meeting of the whole family.

He had finally been able to trace his grandson. But what he had felt had shaken him to the core.

He knew he would only be able to trace him once he turned seven, because even though he had placed the most effective tracking spell he could on harry without harming the baby, it came into effect only when the child turned 7, the most magically powerful no. he had been trying other methods to locate him but it was of no use.

He had located harry now though, and one of the perks of the spell was that you could observe the person once it came into effect and could feel what he was feeling.

And Harry's most prominent emotion right now was pain. And helplessness. And murder. He had at first wondered who had sparked such strong emotions in him but then when he had seen the address, he had understood and was furious and wanted to murder Dumbledore right now!

Where was his blasted family?! They needed to plan. Harry needed rescuing and he needed it NOW!

And they needed a foolproof plan quickly, before Harry did something rash.


	5. Chapter 5

*Riddle Manor*

Tom was pacing back and forth furiously, waiting for the rest of his family to come to the meeting room. They were taking so much time! Harry didn't have time. Didn't they understand?

Really, he wanted to crucio the lot of them. His grandson needed help and they choose this moment to be slowpokes.

He sighed.

He was getting impatient and worried and he wanted them here RIGHT NOW!

He pulled out his mobile phone and called Bella. She picked up on the third ring.

"WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU PEOPLE?! WHAT PART OF 'I NEED EVERYONE HERE RIGHT NOW IT IS EXTREMELY URGENT' DID YOU PEOPLE NOT UNDERSTAND?!"

"We are sorry Tom. We got stuck. We couldn't leave our meeting with the goblins. Or do you want to start a war right now? Why are you so angry all of a sudden? What has happened?!"

"I've found Harry is what's happened!" he exclaimed.

Silence. Then,

"WHY DID YOU NOT TELL ME SOONER? WE WOULD HAVE EXPLAINED TO THE GOBLINS. WE ARE COMING THERE RIGHT NOW! DON'T WORRY TOM. WE ARE COMING."

And then the line went dead. 5 seconds later, three faint pops could be heard. Then, James, Lilly and Bella came running into the room and halted.

"Where is he father? Where is he? Where is my baby? Tell me please father. Quick."

"Lils calm down. Let's hear father out at least first."

Tom took a deep breath and said, "Okay listen to me very carefully. Dumbledore has put harry with those blasted Dursleys" he ignored the horrified screams here, " now the spells I had put on him came into effect today, and I have been able to feel his most prominent emotions and those are pain, fear, hunger and murder. Suffice to say, we need to rescue him and we need to do it now!"

"But tom how will we do it? Dumbledore would have put up wards and spells to alert him."

"I am aware of that Bella so I have decided to approach Figg first. She was Harry's nanny and she lives opposite him. I'll go talk to her and see if she can fetch him. I will talk to him and then I will apparate him here. Then Bella, James and I will go and tech those damn Dursleys a lesson. Bloody squibs. We need to bring Harry's belongings in any case."

"But what about me father?"

"Lily you will stay here and take care of harry. I shall call Sirius too. He can help you calm him down. Contact Remus, Severus and Lucius and Narcissa too. We will need to heal him too. Tell Severus to bring his potions kit along too."

"Yes father. I will do that. I shall see that Harry's room is prepared." And she left along with James.

"I'll be back soon dear." Tom said and apparated to number 4 privet drive with a faint pop.

He appeared right in front of Arabella Figg's house. He went to the door and knocked.

Then waited for someone to open the door.

When the door opened, he saw a small, bright faced child with innocent green eyes fatigue and tiredness on his face.

Then, he said in a small, broken voice," Who are you?" and his heart shattered into a million pieces.

"I'm your grandpa." he replied.


	6. Chapter 6

The little green eyes widened and an astonished expression took over the little boy's face.

"Grandpa Voldy?"

"Yes child. Your grandpa Voldy."  
"You mean you're real? And not just a person I made up in my mind?"

 _Damn Dursleys. I'll teach you a lesson you will never forget. Just you wait._

Out loud, he just said, "Yes child. I'm real. Now would you like to come with me?"

"Where?"  
"Home, of course."

"I have a home? But I thought these were the only relatives I had."

Tom bent down to Harry's level and put his hand on his head.

"My child. Your parents, your grandmother, your uncles, your friends, all are waiting for you, back at your real home. We've all been looking for you all these years. I'm so sorry dear child it took this long. But magic is not infallible. But none of that matters now. Come. We need to leave before the Dursleys come back."  
tom held out his hand and smiling, Harry took it. Then he suddenly froze.

"What is it child?"

"Mrs. Figg. I need to say goodbye."

"No need. I'm coming too Harry." A smiling face appeared.

"Arabella. Good to see you. How have you been holding up?" both embrace warmly.

"Not that good Tom. I had to see him getting beaten and bruised and I couldn't do a thing. Totally powerless to stop it."

"That's okay Arabella. I know your hands were tied. They'll be sorry soon though. Just wait."

Tom held out a hand to her and they all disappeared from the house with a small _pop._

* * *

They appear in a brightly lit room where everybody is frantically running around.

Harry tightens his grip on Tom and Arabella's hands.

"What's going on." A soft voice.

Everybody stops in their tracks as soon as they hear Harry's voice.

A red-haired woman and a man with spiky, jet black hair run towards him and pick him up and kiss him all over.

"My baby. Oh my baby." The woman keeps whispering over and over.

The man kept kissing the child's forehead again and again.

"Mom? Dad?"

"Yes child. Mommy and Daddy. How are you? Oh we missed you so much."

One by one, everyone came to hug Harry.

Suffice to say Harry was a very child that day.


End file.
